


A Drarry proposal

by Spiraling_trina



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Drarry, Fluff, Love, Love Declarations, M/M, Magic, Romance, Tears, face kisses, proposal, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiraling_trina/pseuds/Spiraling_trina
Summary: Draco and Harry have been dating for 3 years when Harry wants to be bonded forever.“Draco?”“Yes Harry?”Next Harry was down on a knee and holding an emerald engagement ring.





	A Drarry proposal

“Draco?”  
“Yes Harry?”  
Next Harry was down on a knee and holding an emerald engagement ring.  
“Will you marry me?”   
As he stared at Harry all he wanted to do was say yes and love his life with the live of his life, yet something was keeping Draco from accepting. It wasn’t Harry,   
It was something within himself, a feeling of guilt, regret, and longing. A single test rolls over Draco’s cheek as he quietly asks, “why would you want to marry me?   
I’m a malfoy, a slytherin, I was a death eater, and I was on the wrong side of the war” Then Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door of the fancy Restaurant as to not cause a scene and to get some privacy. “Where are you taking me?” Draco asked confused and upset. “Home, I just want to talk to you alone without prying ears, otherwise it’ll end up all over the profit.” Harry answered. Once they had apparated into the foyer of their cosy yet grand home, Harry, never letting go of Draco’s trembling hand, led him to their bedroom. Harry then using a silent and wand less spell, stripped them both down to their underwear, making Draco shiver. When they get to bed Harry lies firm and pulls Draco down on top of him, pressing Harry’s burning skin against Draco’s icy skin. Harry wraps his arms protectively and lovingly as tight as he can around Draco’s body. He the kisses every inch of his face and what he can reach of his neck. The he strated to speak, “Draco malfoy, I want to marry you, and wake up everyday with you, and be bonded to you forever, and raise a family of our own with you, and I want to grow old with you, I don’t want to do any of that without you.” Draco was still engulfed in so much self doubt he didn’t believe Harry. “But why?” He whispered. “Because I love you. I love your soul, your mind, and your body. I love every bit of you, every little thing. And I know I can’t love without you beacause I will always love you.” Harry told him truthfully. Draco, steady tears now streaming down his pale face now looked straight into the green eyes that belonged to the man he loves. “I love you too Harry.” Draco said giving in. “Really? So you’ll marry me?” Harry asked smiling. “Yes Harry I love you and I want to marry you.” Draco said before smashing their lips together and clinging on to each other as if it was the last time they’d be together.


End file.
